Later
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: five years later...Chapter 1


**I don't know if anyone reads Jericho fanfic anymore but I had to write a little something.**

**July 17****th****, 2012**

**The late morning sun beat down on the field of corn as the cows grazed on the hills. The grass was cool on the child's skin as she laid in the graveyard staring up at the clouds. The four year old usually spent hours just laying here getting lost in her thoughts. She could careless about doing her chores or playing with her baby brother. She felt calm here. She felt like she was alone in the world.**

"**MAY!" Her mother yelled from the porch. The red head leaned up on her elbows and looked down the hill. She didn't see much of herself in her mother. She would have said she was adopted if she knew what the word meant. "Bonnie May Richmond! Get your butt down here this instant!" May sighed as she stood up and dusted herself off.**

"**I'm coming, Mother!" She yelled as she ran down the hill. Mimi narrowed her eyes at her daughter. Boy did she hate it when she called her mother. Already at four years old and they clashed so much. May reminded her so much of herself. She was in a lot of trouble when she became a teenager. "What?"**

"**Can you please go with your father into town? Gracie Leigh's just got a shipment and we're down to the barebones in here. Your brother is napping so I can't go." Mimi said, "Plus, I ordered you a beautiful dress that should be in as well." May wrinkled her nose in disgust.**

"**Dresses are horrible." She pouted.**

"**Just once, May, I'd like you to look like a girl." Mimi sighed.**

"**Can I go now?" May asked.**

"**He's in the truck waiting." Mimi said handing her some money, "Please make sure Dale gets this. He knows what it's for. Don't tell your father." May nodded as she took the money. She was used to giving Mr. Turner money every once and a while. She wasn't sure why she had to nor why she had to keep it a secret from her father, but she did as she was told….Most of the time. May shuffled to the pick up truck and got in.**

"**Hey there, Freckles." Stanley smiled brightly as he looked at his daughter, "Ready for a daddy daughter day?"**

"**Yes, Sir." May buckled her seatbelt and looked out the window. Stanley sighed as he drove away down the dirt driveway.**

"**You're so serious all the time. You remind me so much of your Aunt." Stanley said as he drove. It was true. May was smart well beyond her years, something that frustrated her. Bonnie used to have those moments when she was young as well. Moments where Jericho was too small of a place for her. Not that she ever wanted to leave it, but she wanted more stimulation sometimes. "You know, your mother tries…"**

"**Not hard enough." May said looking at him, "My book is ruined."**

"**Is that what this is all about? Your book?" Stanley tried not to show May he was smiling. All this melodrama over a book. **_**This morning, May had been sitting in the living room, reading her copy of Tom Sawyer, A book she was completely obsessed with. (Example b of how May reminded Stanley of Bonnie). She had put it down only for a second to fetch something to drink. When she came back, Clark had it in his hands ripping the pages out of it. It had sounded like another Civil war was going on in the Richmond farm. Mimi had to pull May off of Clark as she was swinging her fists.**_

"_**Bonnie May!" Mimi hissed, "He is two years old! Leave him alone!"**_

"_**He ruined my book!" May sobbed. Mimi scooped up Clark and rubbed his back. May looked at her mother with pure anger. She always felt Mimi loved Clark more than her. "That was my favorite book!'**_

"_**It is only a book." Mimi said, "He is your brother. And He loves you." May turned on her feet and stomped out of the house.**_

"**It wasn't just a book. It was my favorite." May said as she watched the town grow closer. Stanley reached over and ruffled her red hair.**

"**I'll tell you what, I'll see if Mr. Turner has another copy. If not, I'll put in an order for one. You can get one from the library until it comes in, All right?" Stanley asked, "I love you and I want you happy." Finally, after all the drama of the day, a smile spread across May face. "That's my girl."**

**As soon as her father pulled the truck into a parking space, She jumped out. She had to give Mr. Turner the money before Stanley saw. May ran into Gracie Leigh's and found Dale standing in front of a display of canned peas.**

"**Here, Mr. Turner." May said. Dale turned around and smiled at the child.**

"**You can tell your mother you guys are all caught up now, so next time you come into town all you have to bring is your pretty little smile." Dale told her. May giggled wildly. She liked Mr. Turner. He always treated her like she was older. "What can I do for you guys today?"**

"**Just grabbing some dinner." Stanley shrugged, "And little Miss was wondering if you have a copy of Tom Sawyer." Dale shook his head.**

"**Sorry, no Tom Sawyer." He said as he watched the crushed look on May's face.**

"**I'm sorry, Freckles." Stanley sighed as he grabbed a shopping cart.**

"**I'll tell you what, Miss Richmond. I'll make you a deal." Dale said with a crooked smile, "When your corn is ripe to harvest, I want you to find me the best looking piece of corn and deliver it to my house for payment."**

"**Payment for what?" May asked.**

"**In my house, I have a copy of Tom Sawyer you can have. I'll drop it off tonight." He said. May began to squeal and she threw her arms around Dale's waist.**

"**Thank you, Mr. Turner!" She squealed.**

"**And now for the bad news." Dale said. May pulled away with a frown, "Mrs. Turner received a dress with your name on it this morning." May began to groan. Stanley laughed as he handed his daughter some money.**

"**Please go across the street, May, and get it. Do not get it dirty and remember your manners." He said. May nodded as she shuffled out of the market. She stood on the sidewalk looking across the street at the clothing boutique. **

"**It's not going to bite you." Heather Lisinski stood next to the child. May sighed.**

"**Mommy got me a dress." She said. Heather chuckled.**

"**I was never a girlie girl either, but I had to wear dresses for my mom. It made her happy and I wanted my mom happy." She said looking at the little Richmond kid, "Will you be starting school this fall?" May nodded.**

"**I can't wait to learn." She said. Heather chuckled.**

"**I have a feeling you'll be my best student. It's not a very big class so you'll get a lot of attention." She said. There weren't a lot of four and five year olds in Jericho. Parents had been afraid to start trying. In fact, After May was born, was when the baby boom had began. People probably wanted to make sure everything was safe, from the air quality to the security. Still people had trouble trusting everyone.**

"**I'm very smart." may said, "I gotta go get my dress."**

"**All right. Please look both ways before you cross, Miss May." Heather said watching the child carefully. May skipped across the street to **_**Sky**_**, the only clothing store in town. She took in a deep breath and walked in.**

**Skylar Turner, who was heavily pregnant, was standing behind her counter chatting on the phone. She seemed like she hadn't a care in the world, but even May knew that Mrs. Turner was strange. Once a year she would pack up her family and leave Jericho. Every one thought they were going on vacation, but it was really to look for Skylar's parents. Still, after all this time, Skylar was searching for them. Every day she checked the NFBI Website to see if there was an update whether it be a DNA sample or a posting. Skylar would never give up, even if that made her the town weirdo.**

"**Well, look who is here." Skylar grinned brightly, "I have a package with your name on it."**

"**My mother ordered a dress for me." May said. Skylar hoisted herself up and waddled over to her shelving unit. She pulled out a small package.**

"**Go into the fitting room and see if it fits. Okay, Pumpkin?" May took the package and went into the curtained off area. If it was purple or pink, She was going to throw a temper tantrum. She had already decided that. May carefully peeled away the wrapping to find a beautiful denim sundress. A smile spread across her face as she pulled off her own clothes and pulled that on. May looked at herself in the mirror, standing in her cowgirl boots and her denim dress. She loved it.**

"**I like it, Mrs. Turner." She said coming out of the room and gave her a little spin.**

"**Well, aren't you the prettiest little thing." Skylar chuckled, "Are you going to wear it out and show your daddy?"**

"**Yes, Ma'am." May said handing Skylar her old clothes to put in a bag.**

"**Your momma picked the perfect dress out for you." She said. May nodded. She had to admit it. Maybe her mother did know something about her taste. "So when are you going to come over and play with Izzie?"**

"**Izzie is a baby." May said pushing her hair off of her forehead, "No offence." Skylar laughed.**

"**She's two so I guess she would be a baby in your eyes." She said, "Still, she doesn't like playing with her baby brother, I'm sure you can understand that." May nodded. She understood completely.**

"**I can read to her sometime." May told her.**

"**I think She would like that." Skylar said, "Now is there anything else I can do for you?" May shook her head.**

"**No, Ma'am. I need to find my daddy." May skipped out of the store. She felt so good in her dress. She didn't want to admit that though. She stood on the corner closing her eyes, feeling the sun heat her skin.**

"**Excuse me, Miss?" Stanley walked up to her, "I'm looking for my daughter. She's four years old. She has red hair and is covered in freckles. She has a great personality once you get to know her."**

"**Daddy…" May giggled, "I'm right here." Stanley shook his head and stared at her.**

"**Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle. You fooled me in that dress." He said, "Let me take a look at you." May spun around slowly warming Stanley's heart. She was getting so big and it frightened him a little. Stanley scooped up his little girl and gave her a bear hug. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she squeezed back, "I love you so much, Maybug."**

"**I love you too, Daddy." She whispered. Things felt better when she was in her father's arms. She knew he would always protect her, even when she thought she could do it herself. Maybe her life wasn't so horrible after all. Maybe Jericho was just the right size for her.**


End file.
